


I Told The Stars About You

by MangoCyanide



Series: Poetry Anthology [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: I, Love Poems, Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoCyanide/pseuds/MangoCyanide
Summary: This is going to be part one of my entire poetry collection.I like to write poems, some inspired by characters, some not. I hope you like these
Series: Poetry Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153868





	1. I Told The Stars About You

I told the stars about you  
And with me they did weep  
They listened to my stories  
Begged me not to sleep  
The stars laid up before me, listening as good friends do  
Those wish makers, cosmic missiles  
Tried to find their way to you

I told the stars about you,  
And they told the planets too  
I sang to them our misadventures  
They said they sympathized with you  
I explained my love and hurt,   
My admiration and despise  
And when my story was at once done  
They faded in the sky

I told the stars about you  
And soon the moon was told  
About our experiences of each other  
Memories new and old  
The moon rotated around the world  
Trying to catch a glimpse of your face  
But when it failed to see  
It's heart shattered in it's place

I told the stars about you  
They told the passing rocks  
The asteroids came to me,  
And us they did mock  
I told them all about us  
And when they realized I spoke the truth  
They moved on with their lives  
Their hearts no longer uncouth

I told the stars about you  
They whispered to the Earth  
She rocked you to sleep in your bed  
Kept the fire burning in your hearth  
She cares for you so dearly  
Almost as much as me  
She promised me to guard you, even in ways you cannot see

I told the stars about you  
I forbade them to tell the wind  
So they told the trees but unknown to them,  
The breezes are their friends  
The wind swirled to you  
And whispered in your ear  
My heart my soul and tears  
Things I hold so dear

I told the stars about you  
And those who knew where the sun and wind and sky  
Soon you knew as well  
And for me the stars did cry  
But the universe split open  
And She came to me  
Telling me to never stress  
That you're safe as can be

I'll wait for you in the stars  
Until you can arrive  
But til then I'll whisper to the stars  
And hope the messages meet you alive


	2. Frozen Honey

The floorboards creak  
And as I sleep  
You come in through the door  
Come whisper in my ear  
Erasing my fear  
Chasing my nightmares through the floor  
Grab my hands  
And like a newborn lamb   
Pull me to my feet

Out the door  
And through the woods  
My bare feet dancing amidst the roots  
The grass holds my legs  
The leaves pet my head  
As the flowers wave to me  
Trees and moss and rainbow blooms, as far as the eyes can see

Up on the grass  
Is a pane of glass  
Frozen honey, a melting sky  
You take me by the hand  
On to this strange land  
As the music begins to play

Swirling blue and spinning pink  
Flashing red and floating green  
Cracking gold and creeping grey  
My memories fly   
Up in the sky  
And I lose myself in you

The magic of this frozen honey  
Is all I know is true


	3. Chapter 3

The sky cries  
As the sun dies  
Leaking it's blood on the ground

The moon rises  
And heals with prizes  
But bloodstains are still around

Veins and heart  
All fall apart  
Witch the bright, bright shining white

But the blood recedes   
As the sun rises  
From the grave to do it's deeds


End file.
